


Philip’s Birthday

by 27twinsister



Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Birthday, Christmas Cake, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Philip doesn’t know when his birthday is. Pre-canon set after Begins Night.Prompt: Birthdays
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou & Philip
Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Philip’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing and posting Christmas fic in September? It’s more likely than you think.

Philip knew a lot of things, but didn’t know anything about himself. Well, his name was Philip, and that organization was kinda out to get him, but other than that, nothing. He didn’t even know his own birthday.  
“You don’t even know if it’s in the summer or the winter?” Shotaro asked. Not like he wanted to celebrate Philip’s birthday, but the boy was still a minor and Shotaro needed to know how old he was if Philip ever wanted to learn how to drive, for example.  
Philip shook his head.  
On December 24th, as Philip went on a lookup about Christmas and Santa, Shotaro went out and bought a Christmas cake.  
“Are you done?” Shotaro asked when he got back, knowing Philip’s lookups took a long time.  
“A special Christmas family meal is traditionally an important part of the holiday's celebration, and the food that is served varies greatly from country to country. Some regions have special meals for Christmas Eve, such as Sicily, where 12 kinds of fish are served. In the United Kingdom and countries influenced by its traditions, a standard Christmas meal includes turkey, goose or other large bird, gravy, potatoes, vegetables, sometimes bread and cider. Special desserts are also prepared, such as Christmas pudding, mince pies, Christmas cake, panettone, and Yule log cake,” was Philip’s response.  
“So that’s a no,” Shotaro mumbled. “I got us a Christmas cake.”  
“A- what?”  
“Christmas cake. You just mentioned it. You want cake?”  
Philip wasn’t paying attention, and was back to writing on the board.  
Shotaro put the cake in the fridge.  
When Philip was done the lookup, it was three in the morning.  
When Shotaro woke up in the morning, it was six o’clock.  
“Shotaro did you know there’s a cake in the fridge?”  
“Yes...” Shotaro replied. Philip was wide awake, it wouldn’t be easy to convince him to save the cake for later.  
Philip took the cake out and noticed that instead of saying _Merry Christmas_ , the cake had _Happy Birthday_ written on it.  
“Is it your birthday?” Philip asked.  
“No,” Shotaro shook his head.  
“But it’s not my birthday...” Philip mumbled.  
“We can celebrate it today,” Shotaro explained. “Even if it’s not your birthday.”  
“We can?” Philip looked at the cake. “So my birthday is December 25th, Christmas Day?”  
“Yeah,” Shotaro hasn’t realized that it was Christmas Day. “You should probably eat something for breakfast that’s not cake.”  
“But it’s my birthday,” Philip whined. “And I want cake for breakfast!”  
Well. It was his birthday. And Christmas.  
They sat down to eat cake for breakfast.  
“Happy birthday, Philip.”  
“Merry Christmas, Shotaro.”


End file.
